Time goes by
by Rachel the Fiend Hunter
Summary: A kind of 'what if' scenario. What if Yuki had discovered he could resurrect Akise, 10,000 years after he'd become a God? What if he brought him back, and found solace in him, instead of ruling the 2nd/3rd worlds with Yuno?


I'm not sure if this is going to be a series, or a one-shot. Maybe I'll let those of you who read it, to decide for me. I like to think of this piece as more a 'Shounen-Ai' type of thing.

Happy reading,

-Rachel

* * *

 _Despair._

What else was there left to do? He was alone, in all the world. His friends, his family- anyone he had ever met or would have in his life-time was gone. It was his fault that his group of friends had died. Allowing himself to be manipulated by Yuno into murdering them. _Click. Click. Click._ The hammer of his gun sprung forward and back, each time it took the life of a friend. Only, the last person he had pointed the revolver at, it had run out of ammo. Had that been a sign, back then? Was that person someone he should have worked harder to protect, from her?

 _Her._

When had 'Yuno' become 'her'? Perhaps, when she decided to turn on him, make him turn his back on those who gave him the strength to fight and go on. His mother had died because of this game, father...and, Akise. It wasn't by his hands that the boy had died, but it may as well have been he, who had finished him off. Flocking to Yuno's side, after all had been said and done. Deluding himself into believing that they actually had 'love'- though she obviously had different plans. Killing him was the last thing she had intended to do.

 _Emptiness._

"Master Yukiteru!" Murumuru whined out his name, trying to catch the attention of the new found God of Time. He was so deep in thought, that she couldn't break through to him. How long were they going to remain suspended within the dimension of nothing? There wasn't any mortals to observe, no land mass filled to the brim with primitives of any kind to entertain her. All that remained, was a manga book that she would almost assuredly get bored of, in time.

"Yes?" the Time God seemed to come out of his thoughts, just to entertain her for a moment.

"When are you going to create a new world for us to enjoy, Master?" Murmuru couldn't help but to ask. How long had it been since the end of the survival games? A few thousand years of his brooding.

 _An eternal epitash._

A solemn look passed across his face. "You must be very bored with the way that things are, right now, aren't you?" he asked, glancing at his servant. Yuki hadn't meant to cause her any form of suffering, or pain. It was just that- he could never turn away from the events that unfolded. The past would never be able to be changed. He couldn't bring back any of the dead, or do anything that may alter time in any shape or form. Yuno had tried that, and she nearly destroyed all of reality from what she and her Murumuru had done. To his toll of sins, he didn't want to add something of the caliber. His soul already felt weighed down by all of what had happened.

"It's not exactly for me." Murmuru explained, shaking her head, "Master Yukiteru just seems to be very bored, all on his own." she paused for a moment, smiling at him. "I don't mean to offend you, if I managed to do so." it wasn't as if he was a master like Deus- who had restrained her by so many rules and restrictions. And, though they hadn't done much in their millennia together, Murumuru had come to love and accept him as a dear master, even if he was encased in his own form of sorrows. Humans had a deep sense of regret, that never seemed to wash away. Even though he had become a God, his past life still seemed to haunt him every waking minute of the day. She'd be lying if she said that it didn't fill her with some form of regret, that she didn't wish to somehow ease his pain.

"Bored..?" Yuki asked, the word registered with him, but of all the swirling emotions he had- that wasn't one of them. "In all of our time here, a thing that I've never felt, is 'bored'." he spoke honestly and truthfully. How could he ever be callous and selfish enough to allow himself the luxury of his mind being at ease? After all that he had done? Feeling tears sting his eyes, he knew he was retreating back into his mind- his own prison to be tortured over and over by sins of the past he could never absolve.

"I know." Murumuru admitted, "Master Yukiteru is always sad." she could see the pattern beginning to repeat itself.

Yuki was temporarily distracted by her, again. "So many people died, for me. Because of me." he spoke up, "How could I ever forgive what I've done? I can't help but to think that life would have been so much easier if I had never existed."

"That's not true." Murumuru shook her head, "Had you not existed, then many occurrences in this life time would never have come to pass. While it is true, that many had to die because of the survival games- but that's not your fault."

"Yuno...Mao...Hinata...Kousaka...my parents...Akise..." Yuki mentioned only those who were dear to him, but he knew the death toll had to have been far more than those he had mentioned. Although it wasn't possible, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The weight of all that had happened was his burden to bare.

"The observer?" his name, above all others had resonated with her.

"Observer?" Yuki asked, the name vaguely rung a bell.

"Aru." Murumuru explained, "Deus' observer for the survival games."

"Akise." Yuki nodded, "He stood by me, in the end, and I betrayed him." he had been so enveloped in his own little world, that he never noticed someone else had been loving him, from afar. It wasn't like how Yuno had 'loved' him. As opposed to possessive, controlling, murderous and...crazy. Akise just wished the best for him, even going so far as to give up his life to relay the fact that Yuno wasn't what she had made herself out to be. He hadn't noticed, and maybe he was incredibly naive for not knowing such a thing.

"Since he was a created being, he can never truly 'die', you know?" Murumuru said, "If you really wished to rectify this matter, you could just bring him back."

"But he's dead!" Yuki tried to shoot down the idea, but what she had said made him hold out a glimmer of hope. Bring someone back from the dead? "That's impossible." crushing his hopes before he had even gotten the answer back seemed to be the best thing. Selectively, he hadn't even heard what she had to say about Akise being an artificial existence.

"That is true, he has physically died." Murumuru agreed, "But since he was created by a God- by Deus, he can live again. He just has to be remade by a God." she not to subtly hinted to Yukiteru.

"I can remake him?" Yuki asked, puzzled by what she had to say. "But he won't be like he was, will he?" at that thought, his face fell.

"He can be anyway you want him to be. If you liked the original, then, yes, he can be just as he was. Personally, I don't think there was anything wrong with the original, anyway. It's all up to you. He can have all of his memories of what happened, or you can select what he does or doesn't remember." Murumuru explained.

"I wouldn't do something like that." Yuki shook his head, "Interfering with someone else's life like that."

"But of course." Murumuru smiled and shrugged, "If you want him to come back, then do so. Think about that construct, and imagine his body in front of you. Imagine him as you would like him to be. Trust me, it'll work." this would be the most interesting thing he had done in thousands of years, and if it helped him to feel like saddened by what had happened- she would help him through it all. As was her duty.

"Okay." Yuki nodded, for the first time in a very long time, he felt his heart pounding. Someone from his old life had the opportunity of coming back? How could he ever pass up such an opportunity. Taking a few steadying breaths, and trying to build up the right amount of courage to do as she said took him a while. Nevertheless, Yuki finally found the strength to do it, and, to his surprise, Akise's body appeared in front of him. The best part of it all, was that his head was still attached to his body. He did his best to not think about when Yuno had killed him, thankfully, it paid off. The worst part was waiting for Akise to get up.

"Perhaps, you did something wrong?" Murumuru suggested, but it seemed like the wrong thing to say, as it earned a heated gaze from her master.

Seconds became minutes, became hours. Murumuru and Yuki stared at Akise's body, willing something to happen. "Maybe you were right." Yuki conceded, sighing to himself. "I can't do anything right! I'm useless on my own!"

"Useless?" both stared down at where the voice had come from. "Maybe...lacking self-confidence, but definitely not useless, Yukiteru. It's one of the things that makes you, _you_." Akise pointed out, smiling before he had been pulled into a tight bear hug by Yuki. "Collapsing air ways."

"Huh?" Yuki asked, in all of the commotion, he had forgotten that he was a God.

"If you don't loosen up the hug, I may end up dying for a second time." Akise said, as Yuki let go. "Sorry. Bad humor." he explained, glancing around their surroundings. "I leave home for a few days...and look what happens. The world disappears."

"Days?" Murumuru questioned, "You were not gone for 'days' it's been years. Thousands of years."

"Thousands?" Akise asked, "Really?" he glanced from her to Yuki.

Yuki nodded, "It's been a really long time. Just the two of us, here."

"Well, it hasn't been just the 'two of us' in a very long time, I guarantee that much." Akise laughed a bit, "You could have at least cleaned up a bit, before waking me up. Speaking of...where's Gasai?"

Yuki couldn't resist a small blush at what Akise had to say. The last time it had been the 'two of them'- he'd been kissed by Akise. A small amount of time before he'd been killed by Yuno. Clean himself up a bit? Did he really look that bad? Maybe he had let his appearance go, as it didn't really matter to him anymore. "She died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Akise said, and it sounded every bit genuine. "I know she was very important to you, Yukiteru. However, I do have to say; I'm glad that you were able to become God. It makes all of the sacrifice along the way almost worth what had happened. People dying is a terrible thing, to be sure of- but it was inevitable."

"It doesn't make things right." Yuki didn't believe for a second just because people 'had to' die, that it could ever really be seen as a good thing.

"No, it doesn't." Akise agreed, shaking his head. "But, Deus had made the contest. He was willing to sacrifice everything and everyone just to have a successor. He didn't care what came to be after he was gone, he just sought out a new person. Whether or not his next in line would actually reform the Earth and start again or not- he didn't care. That's what made you a far different and superior candidate for godhood, Yukiteru. You have a heart, and even if it consumes you, you allow yourself to be swept up in emotion. Just like with Gasai. You both wanted to believe so hard that you were in love, you could convince yourselves. Who knows- maybe you actually did have some form of real relationship with her. I certainly don't. Some 'observer', huh? I didn't even get all of the data I was supposed to."

"You said that back then, did you really believe that I'd be the best God?" Yuki asked, he wasn't so sure that he was a 'good God'. Everything Akise had brought up was lost to the Yukiteru of the past. He didn't create anything or bother to bring about new life. All that Yuki could think about was the lives lost in the battle for someone to become the new God. That none of them were ever to return, save for this 'loophole' in the laws of the universe, apparently.

"Yes." Akise didn't hesitate, "And maybe that's just from me being completely biased because I'm in love with you- but you seemed to have the most humanity of all the diary holders. I don't think the world would have been better off if they had come to be in charge. Let alone if Gasai had 'won' again and started a whole new mess."

"Technically, she did 'win'." Murumuru interrupted the pair, "But in the same technicality she was still in the race to become God. I did not recognize her to be the victor of Deus' games, but her servant did. My master freed me from my imprisonment, and now, all we do is wait. Sitting in the void between time and space, where the laws of cause and effect are barely even viable any longer. The laws of nature also don't seem to 'exist' right now."

"And what laws of nature would that be?" Akise asked, though he had a vague idea of what she spoke about.

"That all living things must die." Murumuru said calmly, "Now that they all have died- there is nothing left. Whether or not Yuki decides to make a new world or let this one fall to destruction and non-existence is completely up to him." she wondered if this boy could be the one to dispel Yuki's sadness. It seemed like things could change. Maybe he'd somehow persuade her master to make a new world. It would be fascinating to see the primitive planet grow with all of its inhabitants once more. Who knows- maybe Yuki would make different things than 'dinosaurs' and primitive man.

"Well, I can't necessarily vouch for the others- but I can say that death most certainly isn't something I enjoyed." Akise should have listened to Deus, when he explained what was to happen to him. Turning into nothing but 'data' about the events he had witnessed wasn't something he had enjoyed. Dwelling on nothing but events as they had happened.

"I'm sorry." Yuki spoke up, the god looking like he was on the verge of tears once more.

"You don't need to apologize to me." Akise shook his head, "Honestly. What happened, happened. And if I was to be holding any sort of grudge- it would be against Gasai. Professing her undying love for you, yet putting you through so much in the end. Killing me is one thing, but using you like that is something I won't forgive."

"Akise..." Yuki felt strange at hearing what he had to say.

"I said it before, didn't I? I love you, Yukiteru." Akise smiled and laughed a bit, "You literally raised me from the dead. If anything, I love you way more."

"That's right..." Murumuru murmured, "you're gay, right?" it seemed like an obvious thing, but she wanted to be absolutely sure.

"No." Akise shook his head at her statement, "I'm not gay. But I do love Yukiteru."

"What's the difference?" Murumuru asked, it seemed basically like the same thing.

"The difference is in the fact that Yukiteru is the only person I love. It's not a specific thing to do with gender, I love him for what he is. He's a great and down to Earth person, regardless of if he's a God or a human. I'm not human, either. I just look like one so I could blend in with the rest of them for Deus' experiment. And, it also doesn't matter if Yukiteru loves me back, or not. My feelings won't change just because he can't reciprocate them for me. That's not the way that love works."

"You really...think that way?" Yuki asked, finding himself only more and more surprised with Akise. He clearly thought very highly of him, even if Yukiteru himself didn't share his view on things.

"Of course." Akise smiled and nodded, "In the end of things- I didn't have some 'grand scheme' of where I could steal you, from Gasai. I kissed you, because I wanted to, and because I knew I could provoke her. To be honest, I didn't know if you could take her on your own, and I didn't want to take the chance that you'd go easy, just because of all the things that she'd done for you. I mean, I'd be lying, if on some level, I didn't hope that you'd choose me. Maybe I deluded myself." he shrugged, continuing to smile.

Yuki began to blush again, "You're embarrassing." the god admitted, unable to help the small smile that formed.

"Am I?" Akise said innocently, "You know, you look really cute when you blush, Yukiteru."

"Stop." Yuki was starting to feel more embarrassed, but he did enjoy what Akise had to say.

"I think you like it, Yukiteru." Akise chuckled at how flustered Yuki was becoming. It was nice to be able to flirt with him a bit more. Almost as if he hadn't been killed by the psychotic, disillusioned 'girlfriend' of his a while back.

"I..." Yuki wanted to say that he didn't, but some part of him did.

"If you hate it, feel free to tell me so. I'll stop." Akise promised, and he truly meant it. If Yuki asked him to- he'd stop right then and there, no questions asked.

"While I hate to interrupt again, Master Yuki-" Murumuru butt in, both males staring at her, both having forgotten that she was in the background for the entirety of their conversation. Yuki blushed further, but Akise still held his teasing smile. "-but, will you be creating a new world?" she asked, and couldn't help but to be overly hopeful that his answer would be 'yes'.

"A new world...?" Yuki asked, staring blankly off into the void of nothingness and space they were presently stuck in. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do such a thing.

"Think about it, Yukiteru." Akise said, "I mean, you must have been getting lonely, stuck here, like this for so long. Wouldn't you like to see how things would progress, from the very beginning? Scientists always theorized about how the world had come to be, and you'd be living any of their dreams. I mean, that's not really a 'selling point' for you, but it's a thought." he paused for a moment, "It would be interesting to see people, and how they evolve. If they'll believe in the creed of 'God' or 'Gods'. Being that as, every single time that they pray to 'God' it will be you that they hope would perform their desired miracles."

"Pray...to me...?" Yuki couldn't even imagine someone doing that. The idea almost made him want to laugh, it seemed like nothing but an absurdity. Maybe it was time for him to build a new world, to stop brooding on the past.

"As the sole god within this place, they'd have no choice." Akise smiled and shrugged, "Come on, Yukiteru. Use some of your divine will."

"I don't think it's that simple." Yuki said, the whole idea had him feeling anxious.

"Overly simplified, it is that easy." Murumuru interjected, "You can shape the world in any way that you choose. Whatever creatures you wish for, will roam its surface. As the God of Time, you can control all the fates that you wish. However, interfering in the lives of mortals or the paths of cause and effect can cause a ripple effect that may end up causing paradoxes. Or worse." they were in a sense 'lucky' with what had happened from the previous champion Yuno Gasai and her companion. Who knows what would have happened, had they succeeded a few more times over in their dangerous game.

"I don't know what I'd like to see the world like." Yuki wondered how things would have turned out, had none of this ever happened.

"You say you don't know, but do you know?" Akise asked, "There has to be something you'd like to see."

"I.." Yuki started and stopped himself. "I guess, I'd like to see a world where none of this had happened. No survival games."

"While it may be too late for that- you can make the world anyway you choose." Murumuru piped up, "The souls who have passed on may not be resurrected, but you can recreate mankind. We could watch them grow from their primitive to more evolved forms. Or, you could have them more advanced than your time. Or, have them exactly as they were in your time."

"What sounds like a better idea?" Akise wondered what primitive humans were like, but it'd also be an interesting idea to see how humans would have advanced. Although, he never would have seen it, regardless. If Deus had his way, then he'd have experienced none of this. And the experiences he had- even up until his death, he'd never trade for anything.

"I'm not so sure if it _is_ a good idea." Yuki fessed up. He felt like creating humans, just for them to struggle, suffer, and despair just like he had in his time was completely unfair to the new life he would theoretically be creating. But it would also be a bad thing for him to not restore life to the world, and let it fall into oblivion like it would have were he not to become the God of Time. So many choices, so many consequences, he couldn't live with himself if he did- or if he didn't.

"And why is that?" Akise asked, though if he had to guess, he would assume it was still Yukiteru's own insecurities getting in the way of something that could turn out to be magnificent. "Is it because you don't want people to have troubles, like you did? To deal with pain, suffering, sadness? Because if that's all that's holding you back, Yukiteru, all you have to do- is remember this-" he stepped forward, cupping Yuki's face with his hand and smiling. "-though there may be pain, and all of the terrible things in life that humans have to struggle with, every single day, they still find the will to live on. Sometimes..only through suffering and...enduring can an individual grow as a person, to experience the sweeter things in life like love, happiness, joy, we also have to take the sours."

"Okay." Yuki agreed, after hearing all that Akise had to say, he decided that it was a good thing to do. There was nothing more convincing than the speech he had just heard. Though he was still scared about what the world would be like by him remaking it, he was also...thrilled. What would the people be like?

"Yukiteru."

Akise broke his line of thought, "Hmm?" Yuki waited for him to say what he was going to.

"Are you going to do it?" Akise waited patiently.

"Uh...yeah, I'm just...I don't know how." Yuki admitted.

"I can help with that." Murumuru spoke up, it was hard to get a word in, edge wise as both males seemed already lost in their own little world. But, she remained patient. Truth be told, she was excited that a new world was going to be born. And to think, it was all set in motion just because he had brought back the observer. It was a curious thing, but she wouldn't press the issue.

"It seemed like your area of expertise." Akise smiled, knowing that she may have been getting annoyed at them tossing her out of the conversation for the most part.

"Sorry." Yuki apologized to Murumuru, "I didn't mean to...get distracted."

Murumuru shrugged and smiled at her master, "It's fine. Creating a new world is something that the new God of Time should be able to achieve pretty easily." she said, beginning to explain how he should go about his new world. Yuki listened to her with great enthusiasm, and once she finished, she let him go back to entertaining Akise.

"Are you ready, Yukiteru?" Akise asked, seeing how nervous his companion still was.

"I think so." Yuki nodded, his heart was pounding. Though he tried to seem confident, and attempted to pull off a smile, it was all in vain. He was still anxious and scared.

"You will be fine." Akise tried to assure him, grabbing Yuki's hands. "If anyone is able to do something like this- it's you."

"Akise..." Yuki felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. "Okay."

 _So cute._ Akise found himself thinking that more and more, while he sat back by Murumuru and watched Yuki attempt to make his new world. Smiling at the God of Time, he barely noticed Murumuru staring at him. "Yes?" he asked, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"It's just interesting to watch." Murumuru admitted, "The way that you interact with him, and the way he interacts with you." maybe it was because he'd only been in her company for 10,000 years. Maybe it was because he was glad to see an old friend. Somehow, that didn't exactly feel 'right'.

"I can't actually see how we interact from an outsiders view, so I would imagine that it is interesting to see." Akise agreed, "Do you think it odd, my love for your master?"

"No." Murumuru shook her head, "Deus made you that way, and it can't be helped." she paused for a moment, "I also love my master, very much."

"But it's not the same form of 'love'." Akise reasoned. It wasn't a competition to see who loved Yukiteru more, but he did want to make it clear that they both had differing views on loving him. She adored him out of respect for Yuki being her master, but he loved him in a way that was more than just simply 'friends'. He didn't care if Yuki felt the same way, so long as he just knew his feelings. That was good enough.

"I know that, too." Murumuru laughed a little. "Your speech from earlier made that even more clear."

"I guess I do love theatrics." Akise said almost apologetically, laughing with her.

"Like I said, it's kind of interesting to watch." Murumuru stared at the new world, how beautiful it was. It was almost a shame that they weren't permitted to step foot on it.

"I never thought I'd be able to see something like this, ever." Akise admitted, "I mean, I never thought I'd be killed...and end up fighting a psychopath girl over a boy, either." he couldn't help but to laugh at himself. It only sounded completely absurd when said aloud.

"So...what do you think?" Yuki asked, "Is it okay?" he looked directly at Murumuru.

"Just as grand as the first one." Murumuru nodded and smiled, "You did a fine job."

"Yep. Great job." Akise gave him a thumbs up, smiling at the timid god.

"You think so?" Yuki stared at it, unsure of he'd done such a great job himself.

"Definitely. And I'm sure it'll keep this one entertained." Akise motioned to Mururmuru who stared at the world.

"Well, I'm sure you two will enjoy being...alone." Murumuru reasoned, smiling mischievously at the god and Akise. Truth be told, she was glad that he had someone to be with. Her master had been so lonely for so long, and she couldn't be of comfort to him no matter how hard she tried. But this boy- he had somehow been able to pacify his sadness that had lasted over 10,000 years- in the blink of an eye. Inspired him to create a whole new world, and move on to new adventures. Deciding that she should actually give them time to be alone, the servant watched over the new mortal beings. Acting as if they had actually been on the newly formed Earth for X amount of time. Convenient that the Time God could manipulate memories and events.

"What do you think she meant by 'being alone'?" Yuki asked, densely looking at Akise for the answer.

Akise smiled and chuckled a bit, "You're still ever the same, Yukiteru." and it was refreshing to see that after 10,000 years, someone could still remain so 'pure'. Even after all of the atrocious acts he'd been forced to commit in the competition for godhood. There was no guessing what would have happened had the other candidates won, it likely would have been a very twisted and horrific version of the Earth. Some had 'good' goals- but even those could end up twisted after gaining the near-infinite powers of Deus.

"The same?" Yuki asked, but he gained no response from Akise. He looked to be in some form of deep thought, "Akise." he tried to get his attention, but it was all in vain. _He's so...stoic when he's like this._ Yuki stared at him, smiling softly as he observed. He wasn't the only one that stayed the same after 10,000 years. The way that Akise stared off into space, murmured words softly to himself and seemed a millions miles away. Though Yuki hadn't meant to, he laughed a little bit.

"Yukiteru?" Akise glanced over at the god, breaking his concentration. "What's funny?"

"You." Yuki didn't hesitate to answer, "You're the same too, you know?"

"Am I?" Akise smiled, "Glad to know that I didn't fail to meet your expectations."

"I'm...glad you're here." Yuki smiled back, "I'm also glad that time can go by, and people can still be the same. I'm glad that I had the chance to see you again, after all that happened. I felt guilty, for so long."

"Not this, again." Akise shook his head, "You don't need to apologize. And like I said before, I'm not human- at least, not really. I was created to die, and it was my choice to stand by you, you know? I mean, you did pull a gun on me, but I'm thankful it was empty. Humans always have strange sayings, and I believe one of them goes along the lines of there being 'no greater' feeling or point of love than dying for the person you love. I wasn't angry with you back then, when I had my throat cut. I was.. _scared_ for you, actually." it was hard to admit. If there was any form of anger surrounding him dying, it was because of the fact that he hadn't been able to protect Yukiteru like he had wanted to.

"Scared for me?" Yuki wasn't used to Akise acting so serious. Usually, he was always so..upbeat and bubbly about everything. When he got serious, that meant the situation actually required him to act accordingly.

"Yes. I was terrified, actually. I knew that Gasai would try to kill you, and, I'm sorry for not having total faith for you, on this, but- I thought she'd win. She was unstable, and knowing how kind you can be about it all, even if you had a killing blow for her- you'd feel sympathy and stop dead in your tracks. It's not a bad trait, because you kept your humanity through the survival games. You didn't know how to get your hands dirty, which is why she was able to do so much for you, why I did what I _thought_ was the right thing. Humanity..the soul...conscience, whatever you want to call it, Yukiteru, it makes people...weak." Akise believed that with all his heart. It had made him weak, as well. Putting his life on the line, defying a god, and placing faith in Yukiteru. But for all of those things, he found excitement- and the will to live.

"Well, that may be true...but, I think it makes us..stronger." Yuki was trying to hold it together, but he felt like crying again. Bringing up so many old issues that he'd wanted to speak about for so long, it felt...amazing. "I'm sorry, that I scared you, that I made you die, for me. It wasn't fair that I wasn't willing to repay the favor for you. So many people along the way, died for me- because of me, and I chalked it up to some form of 'survival'. I was arrogant, and because of that, I thought that it was 'okay'. But, when I saw all of the destruction and death I had done along the way, I snapped out of it. I never wanted to kill anyone, but I did. Is this my punishment for choosing salvation?"

"To never forget what happened?" Akise asked, "No, this isn't a punishment. You're a God, and your memory transcends the limitations of life- and death. For 10,000 years, you cried about all that had happened, and punished yourself over what had happened. And that's not fair. Not to you, and not to those who died." he stepped forward, placing his hand on Yuki's cheek, "You can't carry that guilt. Being an eternal epitaph to them isn't in your best interests. This wasn't the first games, remember? She'd done it before, and she was about to do it another time, you stopped her. _You_ saved all of those souls in the next world. Isn't that redemption in itself? I can't say that I know exactly what happens after a new world is created, or if it stays that way- but, you did all that you could."

"What would I do without you?" Yuki honestly didn't know.

"Sulk in the vast space of nothingness." Akise tried to get Yuki to laugh, but it didn't work. "I guess-" he started to talk, but he found himself unable to. Staring in awe at the taller male, he didn't know what to do but stand still and try to relax. In all honesty, the possibility that Yukiteru would ever initiate a kiss between the two of them had never occurred to him.

"I think...now we're even." Yuki said as he pulled away from the other male, smiling softly and wiping away the last of his tears.

"Even?" Akise asked, "Is that what that was?" maybe he was trying to fool himself, a little bit, but Yukiteru had just kissed him. If it was just a peck in exchange for what he'd done over 10,000 years ago, then he was largely disappointed.

"If I said that's all it was?" Yuki countered with his own question. Maybe he was having a lapse of his own judgment, but it felt good to be loved, the way that Akise loved him. Was it wrong that he tried to make Akise feel as good as he made Yukiteru feel? As of right now, he couldn't exactly say that he felt 'love' for Akise. But there was a definitive feeling, maybe even a 'like' there.

"Then, I'd be a little embarrassed to admit I got my hopes up for a second there." Akise said, "Your turn."

"No." Yuki shook his head, "Sorry, I just, I guess I panicked a little bit."

"Kissing me out of panic." Akise laughed, trying to lighten the mood between the two of them. "Well, don't worry about it- I can move on." it sounded like a half-hearted statement, at best.

"That's not it." Yuki didn't know how to say what he wanted to, but he'd try. "I didn't panic _because_ I kissed you-" he felt his cheeks begin to heat up again. "-I meant me saying that it was about 'getting even'.

"Then, what was it?" Akise wasn't being dense, he just wanted to hear what Yuki was going to try and rationalize it as. He himself didn't know what to make of it. Maybe all of his speech giving had left some sort of impression on him.

"I don't know." Yuki admitted, "It just..felt like..the right thing to do."

"A feeling, huh? Well, okay." Akise nodded, "I can work with that." he smiled, laughing a little bit.

"Me too." Yuki didn't know what the future had in store, but so long as Akise was with him- did any of it matter? It was funny, that there were so many variables that Gods themselves didn't even know. He was supposed to have all thing 'time' under his dominion, yet he couldn't see the future. But...living in the present was something he could live with, too.


End file.
